


Daddy's Girl

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Cheeky, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, McHart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Diane and Kurt, on a Sunday morning.





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> Apparently I can't stay away from Mchart at the moment, so here is a fluffy piece to hopefully make you smile.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Diane sighed rolling her shoulders in a stretch. Shifting over she pulled the sheets across her face blocking out the sun that glared through her bedroom windows. _Why the hell hadn’t she closed the blinds last night?_ A large warm hand slid around her waist, pulling her back into a heated body. _Oh yes_ , she smiled, moulding her body into the naked skin of the man behind her. _That’s why_.

“Mmhm,” Diane murmured as his hands moved across her skin and she smiled.

“Good morning!” Kurt groaned, pulling her impossibly closer, kissing her neck.

“It’s about to be,” Diane teased back, sliding her hand back to cup him. Kurt let out a moan. Shifting his hands he twisted her hips and spun her body to face him, she complied easily. Grinning widely, Kurt moved to press his lips to hers, his hands skating across the smooth skin of her stomach and down to her thighs. The kiss deepened and Diane whimpered slightly. Using a little force, Kurt shifted again, manoeuvring Diane above him and leaving her straddling his thighs.

“Huh,” She exclaimed, a little shocked, running her fingers through her tangled blonde locks, she giggled slightly.

“Surprised?” Kurt smirked, his hands gripping her hips snugly.

“That you like me on top? Hardly.” Diane bit her bottom lip and leaned forward. She placed her hands on either side of the mattress below his head. Bending even lower she lay her naked flesh on his and kissed him deeply. “I like me on top too” She whispered cheekily into his ear before she deftly began kissing down his throat, her body shifting agonisingly across his as she wiggled lower. Kurt let out a breath of air, his hands grabbing the sheets beneath him and clutching them tightly as Diane’s tongue drew delicate patterns on his hips.

“Jesus, Diane!” He gasped as she took him into her warm mouth, her hands skirting up and down his thighs, tickling already sensitive skin. “God, I’m so glad I turned off that alarm!” He muttered under his breath.

“Mmhm,” Diane agreed unconsciously, her head bopping in and out of his view. The feeling of her slick mouth on his length was almost too much, and he groaned when she suddenly pulled back and sat up on her folded legs. “You turned off my alarm?” She frowned, cocking her head to the side.

“It was ringing, and you were sleeping,” Kurt muttered shortly, shifting his hips uncomfortably, desperate for her to continue her previous ministrations. Diane gapped at him, her eyes flashing with shock.

“What were you thinking??” She shrieked, tumbling over him to reach for her phone.

“Ow!” Kurt yelled as Diane crawled across him, all elbows and knees. Ripping the phone from its charging cable, she cursed loudly. **9:53**. _Shit._

“You have to go!” Diane demanded, stumbling from the bed, and frantically trying to find her nightgown.

“What?!” Kurt asked his brow furrowed. Diane slipped the silk of her gown over her shoulders and hastily tied it. Running her fingers through her hair she muttered quietly in what Kurt was fairly certain was French. Before he’d managed to decipher the exact language, he was struck in the face by his shirt from the previous night.

“Diane!” He ducked as she threw his jeans toward him, followed closely by his socks and jacket. “What the hell is going on?”

“You have to leave! Now!” She replied forcefully. “Get up!” She insisted, grabbing the sheets from around him and pulling him off her bed. Wobbling to his feet, his crinkled clothes in his arms, Kurt glared at her.

“Are you serious?” He questioned catching her eye, and then dropping his gaze to his hips. Diane smirked slightly her eyes bouncing to his groin before she spun and continued to make the bed.

“Well, I do apologise for that darling, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to take care of it yourself.” She snarked, fluffing the pillows and placing them neatly onto the bed.

Kurt stood still, gobsmacked.

“Remind me again, why I’m leaving?” He frowned, begrudgingly moving to pull on his jeans.

“I have company,” she supplied simply, moving over to her closet and quickly slipping on a pair of lacy knickers. Shedding her robe she jumped as she suddenly felt Kurt’s hands on her again, dragging her arse to his hips. Grinding his groin into her, he bit her shoulder playfully.

“Cancel.” He whispered seductively into her ear. Diane groaned reaching up and holding his head to her throat as he traced his lips across her skin. Sliding her eyes shut, she let her body melt into his for a moment. _God he was good with his mouth_.

“I can’t!” She whined, pulling away. Kurt huffed, throwing his hands up into the air and moving to sit on the bed. Diane reached for the matching bra, slipping it over her shoulders and hooking it. Turning, she faced the man on her bed. “You shouldn’t have turned off the alarm,” she berated softly, pulling a purple sun dress from a hanger and stepping into it.

“Arghh!” Kurt let out a frustrated growl falling heavily back into the bed and Diane couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Something about him, shirtless, uncomfortable in his newly adorned jeans, desperate for her attention made her heart beat a little faster. _Maybe, if they were quick…_

A loud ringing of her doorbell had Diane’s eyes widening.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed, rushing over to Kurt. “Zip me up!” Frowning he complied.

“Shall I get the door?” He asked innocently.

“No!” She exclaimed. Diane turned on her heel as the ringing started again. “You have to hide!”

“You’re joking!” He said aghast. Diane grabbed for his shirt and shoes and bundled them into her arms, she hastily looked around making sure there was no other evidence of his presence. “Diane!” He hissed as she shoved his belongings into his arms.

“I’m sorry but you have hide, you have to stay in here and be very quiet!” Diane implored and Kurt’s eyes almost fell from his head.

“Not a chance in hell!” He resisted and she grabbed him and began trying to move him.

“Kurt! Please!" The bell sounded again and the panic in her face intensified, as a low voice called out for her.

"Who is that?” Kurt asked, shrugging off her touch.

“Please, Kurt!.” Diane said urgently. Her blue eyes were desperate for him to understand. “You don’t have to stay hidden long, I’ll leave you a key to lock up and you can sneak out once we’ve gone.” She continued.

“Like some teenager crawling out of his girlfriend’s window?” He asked incredulously. “I don’t think so!” The man’s voice sounded again calling for her as he rang the bell impatiently. “Who is that Diane? If there’s someone else-“ Diane cut him off, holding her hand to his mouth and shaking her head, her eyes soft and kind.

“No, Kurt, never.” Removing her hand and sighing deeply she spoke again. “It’s my Father.”

“Your Father?”

“Yes.”

“Your incredibly liberal, anti-gun Democratic father?” Kurt questioned cautiously.

“Yes, and unless you’d like to explain to him how a republican has been screwing his only daughter senseless for the last few months I suggest you hide!” Diane raised an eyebrow and the buzzing sounded again this time followed by her dad’s suspicious voice; the worry evident.

“You think he’d have a problem with me?” Kurt frowned.

“You wanna find out?” Diane sassed back, staring him down. Kurt sighed as her Dad called out for her again this time banging on the door instead of ringing the bell. Staring at Kurt sheepishly she asked; “You really want to meet my father today?” Her eyes dropped to his jeans and skirted up his generally dishevelled appearance. Not exactly a good way to meet a man who was already predisposed to hate him and everything he stood for.

“Damn!” He cursed, glowering at her. “You’re gonna owe me!” He hissed and Diane chuckled.

 Shooting back a quiet, flirty “Anytime Cowboy!” she moved out of her room and toward her front door.

“Daddy,” She greeted in a sickly sweet voice, her hands fidgeting to straighten an invisible crease on her dress.

“Forget we were having breakfast?” Her father asked, taking in her appearance, his tone kind and but also a little patronizing.

“Something like that.” She responded in a mumble, turning her body and ushering him in. “I won’t be five minutes,” She added, rushing back into her room to slip on some shoes and apply a little mascara. Kurt sat silently on her bed watching her fuss in amusement. Once she was finished, Diane flashed Kurt a wicked smile, walking over to him and kissing him deeply.

“Thank you,” She whispered, turning to exit her room making sure to close the door.

“Right then, how about that little French place on the corner?” Kurt heard her ask her father. Falling back onto her bed, he smiled at the ceiling. This woman was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this whole story was based on the premise that Diane's dad was still alive. And I thought I'd have a little fun with that.


End file.
